


Cutaneous

by idyll



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao of McKay episode tag. Short-fic. John leaves a mark on Ronon's fresh, new skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutaneous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueswan9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueswan9).



"Don't stop," Ronon rumbles, his voice a thick, deep slur.

John leans down again to drag his teeth against the spot high on Ronon's back where there used to be a tangle of scar tissue. He braces his hands onto the mattress on either side of Ronon's head, presses his tongue against the smooth, unmarred skin, and Ronon pushes up against it, his body curving sinusoidally.

When he opens his mouth around a patch of skin Ronon starts shuddering under him, almost violently. John shifts up so that he's sitting on Ronon's ass, pinning his hips down, and then starts sucking, hard and deep.

Ronon's noises are almost sub-vocal, something that John feels more than he hears, and the vibrations go right to John's cock, making it throb in time with Ronon's rumbling.

John pulls his mouth away with a wet, muffled sound and turns his face to the side to rub his stubbled cheek against the now-wet skin. Ronon gets his knees and elbows under him, and surges up. John tumbles to the side and licks his lips at the sight of Ronon on his hands and knees, the fresh canvas of skin on his back colored in by John's mouth.

"Now," Ronon says, head hanging down.

"Yeah, okay." John moves behind him, holds him steady by the hips with one hand, and uses the other to guide his cock inside Ronon. It's one long steady push inside and John knows this isn't going to last very long because they've just spent an entire fucking _hour_ getting here. Even Ronon's formidable stamina won't hold up to that.

"Hard and fast?" John asks and his voice cracks and creaks with the effort of holding still.

Ronon grunts in agreement and John's eyes roll back in his head in relieved pleasure as he starts moving, his fingers pressing distinctive bruises into the curve of Ronon's hips as he holds him steady. A dozen thrusts later Ronon arches his back and growls, desperate and demanding at the same time, and John moulds himself to the bend of Ronon's spine so that he can lick teasingly at the newly sensitive skin high on Ronon's back.

And when Ronon reaches for himself and starts stripping his dick, John can feel the play of muscles against his tongue as he works his arm, and the reverberations of Ronon's grunts and groans traveling up from his chest, though his back. Ronon screams wordlessly and comes when John bites down, hard, his teeth digging into flesh that, just a few hours ago, was a deadzone, nerves destroyed and sensation deadened by the scarring.

John thrusts three more times, pushes himself as far into Ronon as he can get with his dick and his teeth, and comes, all of his weight falling down on Ronon, who holds him up as he shudders and gasps.

Later, when John's about to leave, he brushes the back of his knuckles over the marks he's made and Ronon shivers in his sleep.

.End


End file.
